A Goddess' Warrior and a Demon's Love
by sesshomaruzbestgurl
Summary: this is my first one and be nice


A Goddess' Warrior and a Demon's Love

**Chapter1**

The lushes green leaves were silently dancing in the tall trees surrounding the "special" garden. The "special" garden was just outside Sesshomaru's balcony overlooking the vast Western Lands that were his, he had inherited them from his father. Sesshomaru had returned to his lands after defeating Naraku. That vile demon had had the audacity to try and make his Rin a slave of pleasure, so of course he had to kill him. Naraku kidnapped Rin when she was only 11, Rin had started to develop and Naraku wanted her. Sesshomaru had never felt so lonely and weak in his life he didn't have his soul walking next to him, his little Rin. When Rin was 12 Sesshomaru finally found her and he was complete again. He remembered how surprised he was when Rin asked him to teach her how to fight he flatly refused and told her he would teach her as soon as she turned 18. Sesshomaru felt pleased as he saw his vast empire, he knew every demon in his empire feared him and that made him smile which was very rare. When he arrived in his castle's gates after 12 years of absence everyone greeted him with respect they saw him with a human girl and were surprised but knew they knew not to question the Lord's actions or they would suffer the consequences. He ruled his land fairly but with an iron fist if anyone dared disobey him. The lands were the only useful thing he had inherited from his father. Tenseiga laid by his side next to Tokijin as always they could never be separated without being killed. Tenseiga was a sword forged from his powerful father's fang that granted someone's life again it was known as the Heavenly Sword but to the Great Lord the sword was useless. As he thought about it he realized that Tenseiga had been useful for one special thing, actually a special little girl named Rin.

* * *

Rin had been with him ever since he revived her when she was just a little girl. He remembered seeing her for the first time, that cute little face that was showing him no emotion of fear. He was injured and you never approach an injured youkai but Rin always came and offered him food, the Great Sesshomaru would never lower himself to eat human food. One day Rin came and offered him food as he rested on the tree bark injured, her face was bruised up and her lip was bleeding he couldn't help himself so he asked, " who gave you those bruises?" She remained quiet and he quickly said, "not that I care or anything." Out of the nowhere she smiled the most goofy and adorable smile Sesshomaru had ever seen but had never confessed. At that precise moment he knew she captured his heart. Sesshomaru was always leaving on business patrolling his borders and rarely spent anytime with Rin. But, when he returns Rin's smile is always waiting to greet him at the castle gates. She is always there to help him and she is always there to make his heart feel better. She makes the mighty youkai's heart softer just by seeing her radiant smile. At the thought of Rin, Sesshoumaru saw her appear in the garden tending to it like she always did. She was wearing a light green kimono with red petals al over, Sesshomaru's favorite; he had bought it for her because it fit her perfectly. "Humans are so weird they attach themselves to the most simplest things ever." Sesshomaru thought to himself. Little did he know that Rin had attached herself to a great being and his name was Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

Rin as always was working on her special little garden just outside Lord Sesshomaru's window. A garden filled with beautiful green trees, flowers of all kinds and colors and also the most beautiful tree ever, the Cherry Blossom tree or Sakura. Sesshomaru had traveled a great distance and brought it to her as a present. Ever since Rin arrived at the castle she fell in love with the garden. It had been brought to life again, just like her, before, the garden was old and gloomy that no one entered it but now, it was beautiful and all the dog demons of the castle came here to chat, to have fun or to meditate. She enjoyed picking the flowers and resting against the beautiful tress. She loved seeing her lord resting against the Sakura, only her lord and Rin could rest in that tree. She would come and sit by the trees when she was mad and talk to them she didn't know why but she felt that the trees listened to her. But most of all she enjoyed being outside Sesshomaru's window, out of the corner of her eye she would always see Lord Sesshomaru watching her intently with those beautiful amber eyes and it always made her feel secure and protected. Rin had been taking care of the household ever since she turned 13 along with two other females of the castle Yumiko and Sakira, which had cared for Rin and taught her roles that ladies should play. Of course Rin never listened she was adventurous and loved to play with her bow and arrow. She made tasty meals for Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru, she prepared her lord's bath and helped him out of his clothes, then she washed his beautiful silver, white hair. She never considered herself as a servant but a special women in Lord Sesshomaru's life. Now she was 17 and as beautiful as ever according to Yuko. Yuko was a handsome dog demon that worked for Sesshomaru. He and Rin had become fast friends. When she first met Yuko he didn't have a look of disgust like other demons in the castle he actually had a funny curious face. She had become a woman, as every part of her body showed. She didn't have her little girl ponytail anymore, now she had a haircut that was to her shoulders and lovely bangs just above her brown eyes. She remembered the surprised face that Lord Sesshomaru had given her but he quickly went back to his normal face and his silence. Two days later as Rin helped her lord into his bath, Sesshomaru suddenly took Rin's face in his hands and caressed her face softly and looked into her eyes and said, "Rin I love your haircut and I want you to always keep it that way, trust me this Sesshomaru knows what he is talking about." Rin blushed fiercely the whole time she was there. She loved Sesshomaru with all her heart but she wouldn't allow herself to say it aloud. She always thought, "Why would Sesshomaru spend his whole life with a mere human?"

* * *

Yuko sat in his hut thinking of how he was going to ask Sesshomaru the question. He looked out and saw Rin in the garden playing with the flowers. Her lovely brown hair silently flowing in the wind and her lovely body was even more amazing. Oh...how much he loved her, Rin was so full of love and beauty. She always lifted his spirits and cleaned his wounds after battle but she always cleaned Sesshomaru's wounds first. He became extremely jealous every time Rin ran to greet Sesshomaru and not him, she would normally just smile at him and wave hi. Yuko himself was handsome but not as handsome as Lord Sesshomaru. Yuko had long jet black hair with faintly blue streaks here and there. He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead with two blue stripes on both sides of his jaw. He had forest green eyes that were nothing like Sesshomaru his eyes were outlined with blue instead of red. He was the youngest and 2nd best general next to Jenu, his father, in Sesshomaru's army. He and his father were from another clan of dog youkai but were extremely faithful to Sesshomaru so the Great Lord took them in. They trained and served under his vast army that was willing to die for the Great Lord. He was going to ask Sesshomaru for Rin's hand in marriage but he was scared. Every time Yuko talked about how beautiful Rin was and how he wanted to bare her children , Sesshomaru would give him a deadly glare. He would shut up and not provoke him any further. He always thought The Great Lord had feelings for Rin but he was always emotionless.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting outside his veranda watching Rin pluck some weeds because they looked really old, ugly and out of place when suddenly he saw a bright green light fly out of the nowhere. The green light hovered in the sky as if searching for something and then stopped. The light then pierced Rin and he saw her stumble back. Sesshomaru jumped out his balcony but before he could land he saw Rin disappear into thin air. "Where did she go?" said Sesshomaru to no one in particular. He tried to sniff her scent but he couldn't find a trace of her sweet jasmine perfume in the air he could only smell the strong smell of earth and its plants. He started to panic but as always he showed no emotion. "Jaken" he called for his loyal, green, toad servant. He came and then Sesshomaru said, " we are going to look for Rin she seems to have vanished, I'll try to locate her scent" Jaken was feeling scared for Rin he had witnessed the whole incident from behind a bush and he told Sesshomaru, "Will Rin be okay milord, I could not see who took her?" Sesshomaru shot him a deadly glare that shut Jaken up. "I hope she is okay," Sesshomaru thought as he skyrocketed towards the air with Jaken by his feet. Whoever had kidnapped Rin was going to pay heavily for this. He would break every bone in its body and leave him limp. He would then throw it in the fire and watch it burn as he cradled Rin safe in his arms once again. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and set off to find his beloved……………Yuko saw what happen. He quickly ran outside but she had already vanished. She then turned towards Sesshomaru but he was rapidly talking to Jaken. He saw Sesshomaru take off . He had never seen extreme concern of the Great Lord's face, he thought to himself, "The Great Lord must really love Rin but he is afraid to speak the truth, he doesn't want to end up like his father."

A/N: Hey yall this is my first fan fiction so be nice….. And please review you can say whatever area that you think I need to improve so please review if you want a next chapter….. What has happen to Rin well review to find out.


End file.
